Bump Kick
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: inspired from an artwork I found. Just a Short, Sweet, Cute and Funny fan fiction about pregnant Fem!Italy and Germany. GerIta with a healthy side of Spamano...well Spain x Fem!Romano. rated T for language. Please favorite and review! thank you very much! (picture made by ScribblyWibbly and thanks to StellerLuna for telling me)


Me: So, I was inspired by a picture to write this fan fiction! Unfortunately, I found it on face book and the source was not credited. But basically its with fem!italy, germany, and prussia and prussia asks to feel the baby and germany was against it but italy was like 'sure' so he felt it then the baby like literally kicked prussia and the last pannel was germany patting Italy's tummy saying "Good Job". sorry, that must have sounded so unprofessional. But anyways, if you know who made this, then PLEASE tell me who it is so that I can give them some credit for inspiring this fan fiction! Thank you, and enjoy!

Bump Kick

The last nine months had been far from what Ludwig had expected with living with his pregnant fiancé Daisy Vargas. He expected the Italian woman to be constantly crying, complaining, act moody, eat strange foods, and blame him for anything that went wrong in the next few months. However, he was gladly mistaken.

Daisy's attitude had hardly ever shifted during her pregnancy to Ludwig's joy. The only time she had cried was when she watched her soap opera's Antonio introduced to her and had ultra-sounds. Daisy hardly ever complained, only when her feet were swollen. As for moody, well Daisy had a few moments in the middle of her pregnancy but they weren't for very long and she apologized not long after. The only thing strange about Daisy's diet was that garlic no longer had much of an appealing smell to her anymore and her sister Lovina would have to bring her home made tomato sauce with out the garlic so she wouldn't get sick. And as for blaming Ludwig for anything, nothing so far in that department.

All in all, everything had been wonderful. In fact the two were expecting their newborn in the next two or three weeks and everything was now set up. Germany created the nursery filled with the theme of cats and dogs. The two had debated whether it should be cats or dogs because both of them had a cat but Ludwig had three dogs that he loved as well. In the end, they decided both would work well together.

"There, that should do it." Ludwig said after drilling in the last screw of the changing table in the nursery "Everything is all ready now."

"Luddy, I'm back!" Daisy's voice rang from downstairs "I brought guests for dinner tonight!"

'Mein Gott.' Ludwig mentally sighed 'That means they're over for dinner tonight….'

*Bump Kick*

"Stupid bastardo!" Lovina barked at Ludwig, who was trying to ignore the elder Italian sister but sadly could not "You let my pregnant sorella go out grocery shopping for you and herself with out anyone else but that idiota Gilbert to help her!? Why I should have the mafia on your ass you stupid potato sucking bastardo!"

"Lovi, please calm down." Antonio said wrapping his arms around Lovina's waist "You're going to stress out your Hermana. Stress es no bueno at this time for her at this time."

"Besides, the awesome Uncle Gil was there to help out my precious soon to be sister in law!" Gilbert gloated "Hopefully your son will come out just as awesome as me West, we do share the same awesome blood!"

"For the last time Gilbert it's a girl." Ludwig face palmed "When will that sink through your head?"

Daisy couldn't help but smile whenever Ludwig had mentioned the gender of their child. For some reason it just made her excited and reassured her that she wasn't dreaming about having a child with Ludwig and would soon after become his wife. Everything was just perfect so far.

"Please West, I don't know what the hell that doctor is talking about." Gilbert walked over to Daisy "A girl wouldn't be able to do this."

Gilbert placed his hand on top of the pregnant Italian's baby bump gently, making Ludwig want to pummel his brother to a pulp. If it weren't for Antonio holding Lovina back she may have given the Germany competition to see who could beat the albino first.

However, everyone's attention then turned to Gilbert's hand as it kicked off hard by the unborn child inside Daisy. Lovina and Antonio's eyes widened when they seen the sight. Never had they seen a baby kick like that before. Yes, there was no doubting that the child definitely belonged to Ludwig. Unfortunately, Antonio was too dazed to realize that he had let go of Lovina's waist.

"You see, a girl can't kick hard like that! Keseses-!"

Before the self proclaimed Prussia could finish his laugh, he was cut off by Lovina kicking him in his "five meters", sending the elder German brother falling to his knees on the floor sobbing in pain. The elder Italian sister glared down at him.

"I'm sorry, your theory is now invalid bastardo!" Lovino growled.

Then again, perhaps their daughter had more Italian in it then German.


End file.
